


Not Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, okay, this is my first fic ever and I don't really write that much and I will probably remove this fic pretty soon 'cause it's really bad and stuff and doesn't make that much sense. But if you by any chance like it, please tell me <3<br/>I don't know why I did a heart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, this is my first fic ever and I don't really write that much and I will probably remove this fic pretty soon 'cause it's really bad and stuff and doesn't make that much sense. But if you by any chance like it, please tell me <3  
> I don't know why I did a heart.

”This guy called Victor Trevor came to visit today.”

”Oh?”

”While you were out.”

”Victor really came by?” Sherlock asked disbelievingly.

”Yeah”, John said. ”Is that that strange?” 

”No, it’s just…” He faltered, looking sad.” I haven’t seen him for years.”

”I got the impression you used to be pretty close.”

”We were friends... We lived together for a while.” 

Boyfriend, Victor had said. He called Sherlock his boyfriend. John wasn’t jealous though. Of course he wasn’t. He was just curious, he didn’t know that much about Sherlock’s past and he had never heard about any boyfriends or girlfriends.

”He said you were boyfriends”, John said. He was just interested. He absolutely didn’t feel a slight twinge in the chest at the thought of someone else being with Sherlock. Not that he thought about himself being with Sherlock. They were just friends. He wasn’t jealous. Just interested.

”He did?” Sherlock practically started bouncing with over-excitement, until he realised that his reaction might have been a bit too strong, and tried to be cool about it, something he spectacularly failed at. This reaction did not make every single part of John’s body hurt. Sherlock was excited about an old lover. It was fine.

“Yeah.” Victor asked John to tell Sherlock to give him a ring. John didn’t want to tell Sherlock this. Not that he was jealous of Sherlock being alone with Victor or anything, he just didn’t trust the man. He had obviously hurt Sherlock’s feelings in the past; he just left him, and then didn’t have any contact with him for years. He just didn’t want Sherlock to be hurt again.

“What did he want?” Sherlock asked, sounding a bit too hopeful. John considered lying to Sherlock, telling him that Victor wasn’t interested in meeting up, but somehow Sherlock would probably figure out that he wasn’t telling the truth. Ah well.

“He wanted to see you”, John said, voice neutral. He wasn’t jealous. “He wanted you to call him. He left his number.” He’d never be able to hide the number before Sherlock spotted it anyway. “It’s on the table somewhere.” John didn’t know exactly where, he definitely didn’t know that he put it on top of the book about bees, which was next to John’s favourite mug. John didn’t pay that much attention.

John pretended Sherlock didn’t look so happy. He pretended he didn’t see him running to the table before he ran into his room and slammed the door. He pretended he didn’t hear Sherlock laughing while talking to Victor. He pretended Sherlock didn’t grin like the Cheshire Cat when he came back out, ages later. He pretended he didn’t get hurt. Why would he? He wasn’t jealous.

……………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sherlock had a date with Victor the following evening. When he came back, he looked happy. Happier than John had ever seen him. John wasn’t jealous. John wasn’t jealous when Victor came a little behind Sherlock. He wasn’t jealous when Victor made Sherlock laugh. He wasn’t jealous when Sherlock looked at Victor like he was the moon and stars. He wasn’t jealous when Victor winked at Sherlock. The pain in his chest was something else. He wasn’t jealous when Victor kissed Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John and blushed. John wasn’t jealous though. He wasn’t jealous when Victor whispered something in Sherlock’s ear. He wasn’t jealous when Sherlock blushed harder. He wasn’t jealous they started to go towards Sherlock’s room. He wasn’t jealous when he decked the motherfucker.  
….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was now blood on their floor.  
Victor’s blood though, from when John hit his nose and broke it. Victor got quite surprised at getting hit and even more so when he saw his nose bleed. Sherlock took care of his nose after he shouted at John to fuck off somewhere. John decided his room was a good place to fuck off to. 

He didn’t mean to hit Victor. He really didn’t, it just sort of happened. But he didn’t trust Victor, it had to be said. He would only hurt Sherlock. Sherlock would get too attached and it was obvious that Victor didn’t feel the same. He didn’t smile at Sherlock like he was the reason the earth was turning, he didn’t laugh like he was the most brilliant thing in this universe and his eyes didn’t shine quite as bright. He didn’t think that Victor was playing with Sherlock, he just didn’t think Victor realised just how much Sherlock felt for him. So maybe hitting him wasn’t the best idea.

He heard Sherlock fussing over Victor, he heard Victor making his excuses, he heard Sherlock telling him to stay and he heard Victor saying something along the lines of I really should go. He heard the front door open and he heard it close. And he heard Sherlock’s foot steps in the staircase. Damn.

Sherlock opened the door with more force than was necessary and glared at John.

“What the hell was that about?!” He demanded.

John didn’t know how to answer that. 

“I don’t know “, he mumbled. Because he really didn’t.

Sherlock sat next to John on the bed. “You can’t just hit people”, he said softly. John looked up at him to see a small smile on Sherlock’s face. “I really liked him, you know.”

“He didn’t like you the same way”, John said quietly. 

“I know”, Sherlock said. ”He never did. That’s why we broke up in the first place. He liked me, he thought I was pretty and funny but I was head over heels in love with him.”

“He’d just screw you over again.” 

“I know.” Sherlock took John’s hand. “But you still can’t hit people because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous”, John said. Because he wasn’t. Jealous, that is.

“No?” Sherlock was positively smirking now. John really wanted to wipe that smirk away in some way. Hitting someone again maybe wasn’t the best idea. And he didn’t want to hurt that pretty face… Wait, what?

“We’re not a couple”, John said, realising what he had said a little too late.

“Ah.” Sherlock took John’s hand and kissed his knuckles. They were still a bit sore after punching Victor. John stared down at his hand, not really believing what Sherlock had just done. John felt Sherlock’s fingers under his chin, angling his head so he could kiss him. On the lips this time.


End file.
